Time to Fade
by Timber Wolf of Purity
Summary: After he killed his colleagues, after his former best friend betrayed him, after his best friends die, Axel does an honorable thing as his final act.  After all, an assassin can only go so long without feeling guilt.  He could only hope this would make up for the evils he'd done.  Axel oneshot  implied Axel/Xion and slight Riku/Xion.


_Written to Xion's theme_

_Poor Axel's story written out with a little more of my touch in it. Hope you enjoy!  
_

* * *

I sighed as I crossed my arms and leaned against the wall. I listened to Saїx and Xemnas as they discussed what they were to do about the now rampaging keyblade hero, Sora. They had called me in to decide what I should do to prove my recently questioned loyalties. I shook my head slightly at the memories of the past. Suddenly, I stood up when Saїx and Xemnas had come no closer to deciding upon anything. They paused as I looked at them with my fierce emerald gaze.

"I'm going to bed." I declared defiantly and walked cool out of Xemnas' office. The two schemers made no move to stop me. I stormed past Xigbar without acknowledging his greeting. Looking down the white hallways, I envisioned Zexion walking down the hall reading his Lexicon with Demyx creeping after him with an armful of water orbs. Their figures dissipated to reveal a very real Xaldin. I scoffed and walked away quicker. I saw Lexaeus calmly listening to insane Vexen's theories, the Savage Nymph strutting through the halls, even Marluxia with his flowery aura; all disappeared from my vision in the blink of an eye. My chest was starting to hurt. I slammed my door behind myself and flopped onto my bed. With my hands behind my head and one knee propped up, I reflected back on the past.

I never wanted to hurt them. Well, maybe Marluxia and Larxene I wouldn't mind, but the others were harmless. The poor boy Zexion just wanted to read; He didn't even want to be there, at Castle Oblivion. Lexaeus was good friends with Zexion. Vexen came because he could make Replicas. If only they had looked the other way. They might have been spared. I was forever scarred after Castle Oblivion. Yet some good had come of it. Sora, the Keyblade Hero had influenced me in ways I didn't realize til Roxas, my new best friend pointed it out to me. I remember that day. Roxas on that day had told me how Xion had started being friends with my blond friend. At first I was shocked and slightly resentful. I still didn't meet Xion after a long time, til that one afternoon. Xion showed up before me, as did Roxas. They were sitting a body space apart and laughing loudly. I smiled despite myself. Xion's laugh was as clear as a bell, rich, deep, almost a bass. I waved to Roxas who waved back as I plopped down between the two. I looked at both of them and smiled warmly. I think…that's the day it started.

My memories flashed to vague moments where Xion seemed to be getting more and more distant from me, but more so from Roxas. Then I remembered my moments with her that I treasured…I stopped thinking those thoughts. They made me feel like I couldn't breath. I winced as I remembered when we got in the fight and I had to knock her out to bring her back. Roxas said stop. She listened. I didn't. I regret it and will til the day she forgives me. Ha! What a hoot. She'll never forgive me. After she fought Roxas to give up Sora's memories, she faded from existence. I'd never see that sweet, small face or look into those deep blue eyes again, or cradle her petite body when she needed me the most. I admit, I cared for her. If I had been a Somebody, I would have had feelings for her. They were unrequited. She loved the Riku boy. I even think he loved her back. That was the beginning of my heartbreak so to speak. Then…She went and got herself killed! Next, my best friend gets it in his head to destroy Kingdom Hearts and gets brainwashed in the process, can't even remember my name. They sent me to destroy Roxas if he didn't come back.

_Roxas, Alright! Fight, fight, fight!_

_It's me! Y'know, Axel._

_Axel? _

_You're coming with me, conscious_ _or not._

_What's going on?_

_The Keyblade's Chosen One!_

_We're… best friends…right?_

_Sure…but I'm not…wait a sec. You remember now?_

_Ye…Yeah._

_I can't believe this. _

_Axel!_

_So, you really DO remember me this time? I'm so FLATTERED! But you're too late!_

_Let's meet again in the next life. _

_Yeah. I'll be waiting. _

_Looks like my summer vacation is…over._

_The Roxas that I know is long gone. Fine. I see how it is. _

He left. Just like that. Within two weeks, both my friends died. I had no one now. They were both in Sora. Riku had disappeared so I couldn't go ask him what had happened. Now the Superior was forcing me to bring harm to Sora, the boy my friends had given their lives for. No. I couldn't do it. I'd be turned into a Dusk first. Sadly, this is probably what would happen. I sighed as I stared at the blank ceiling.

"How did this happen?" I asked the empty air. I sat up with an angry grunt. A flash of white caught my eye.

"Hm?" I looked over and saw an envelope. I got up and examined it by my window overlooking the sickly Kingdom Hearts moon. The envelope had no indication as to who sent it. I shrugged halfheartedly. Opening it, I gasped in shock. I pulled out the WINNER ice-cream stick.

Roxas…

I felt sorrow at its highest…felt? There is was again! A small folded piece of paper was in the envelope behind the ice-cream stick. I pulled it out gently. Unfolding it revealed a letter in delicate, neat handwriting addressed to me.

Dear Axel,

I'm going to die soon, so you should get this letter

after I'm gone. Out of all the reasons I wouldn't

give m life for Sora's, you are the foremost on my

mind. Your laugh, your smile, your sparkling

emerald eyes, even your silly catch phrase.

I miss it all…I would never want to take these

things away from you, but the fate of the worlds

are at stake if I don't go. We're Nobodies. We

were never supposed to exist. I think it is our fate

to have unhappy ends so others may have good ones.

Maybe you will be different. I hope you will forgive

me. I love you, Axel. Never forget. That's the truth.

Take care of Sora. He's foolish sometimes.

Love,

Xion

I felt the stinging of tears in my eyes. A single tear slid down my cheek past my artificial tear. That was the reason I'd gotten the tear shapes tattooed to my cheeks. To represent the never ending tears I would never shed again. Yet, here they were, falling off my chin as sobs came to rack my body. _Why did she have to leave? _The one person I truly cared for was dead. My best friend had merged with his former self, the Keyblade Hero. My so-called best friend was threatening to turn me into a Dusk. Now I can cry again, after 10 years! What next?

I looked over Xion's letter and Roxas' ice-cream stick. They both gave their lives for something. Sora. I looked out my window. I sighed.

"I see how it is," I said quietly. That was the last time I looked out my window.

_What is this place?_

_Don't stop moving or the darkness will overtake you!_

_Get goin'! _

_Why? _

_Don't ask, just do it!_

_Go save her!_

_Leave us alone! Back off! No you don't! _

_I think I liked it better when they were on my side._

_Feeling a little regret?_

_Nah. I can handle these punks. Watch this!_

_Nnghgaaah!_

_You're…fading away._

_That's what happens when you put your being into an attack._

_Oh, almost forgot. Sorry for what I did to her._

_When we find her, you can tell her that yourself. _

_My heart wouldn't be in it you know. Haven't got one._

_He made me feel like I had a heart. It's kind of…funny._

_Now go!_

_Axel…_

It was time to fade. Nothing left in the world made me want to live, to exist in this non-existence. Maybe I'll find my heart. Then we three could go eat ice-cream watching the sunset again. Maybe one day. But for now, it was time to fade.

* * *

_Hope you all enjoyed! Please review, this is my first FanFic. _


End file.
